In a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle capable of running with output from a motor, a battery is mounted for supplying power to the motor. As described in Patent Document 1, an electronic device may be fixed to an upper face of a battery. As described in Patent Document 2, a battery may be provided by stacking a plurality of battery units in an up-down direction of a vehicle and fixing them to each other.